


如果恶魔没办法说“爱”，那就让天使说吧

by KinderLionel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: 如果恶魔没办法说“爱”，那要怎么办呢?





	如果恶魔没办法说“爱”，那就让天使说吧

私设:  
①两人6000年友谊已经升华设定，其实本来就升华了(划掉)  
②老蛇的泄殖腔设定我把他写的更靠近abo了，实际上蛇的泄殖腔是啥样我也不知道。  
③亚兹我好像写的有点儿黑化了。  
④老蛇春季会出现发情期  
⑤老蛇女装预警

 

正文走下↓

亚兹拉斐尔不知道自己到底是什么时候爱上克鲁利的，或许是见到他的第一眼，又或者是世界末日的前一天。总之他们在一起了，无论肉体上还是灵魂上。  
对于权天使来说，克鲁利的外表好看的过分了。那一头红色卷发，随意披散着，在太阳照耀之下简直光彩夺目。因此——因此这也成为了天使心中如蛇一般盘绕着的执念。  
蛇跟“蛇”之间似乎有一种奇妙的吸引力，尽管亚兹拉斐尔并没有表现出他的执念，克鲁利还是心知肚明。

所以偶尔满足一下天使的小执念，成了恶魔日常生活中的一个乐趣。

“Oh my——我的天，克鲁利——”  
接到电话的亚兹拉斐尔急匆匆赶到恶魔的家，在打开卧室门的时候，仿佛一个不小心打开了什么新世界的大门。  
克鲁利，顶着那头耀眼的红色长卷发——似乎为了达到效果让它变得更长了点儿，蓬松柔顺，富有光泽——穿着一条黑色的丝质礼服连衣裙，仿了古希腊的垂裳*，为了更诱人的效果，垂裳的肩部被裁去，换成了挂脖式的系带，丝缎面的系带简单打了个结，任由其衬托光裸的后背。前部单侧到腰的开叉让恶魔的长腿不时勾着人们的魂魄——他甚至还穿了一双细高跟。  
亚兹拉斐尔可能并不知道，自己的脸红的和面前人的头发有的一拼。  
“天使?”见权天使怔在原地，甚至管理不住表情的样子让克鲁利有种恶作剧满足的喜悦感，他起身，恰到好处的扭动着自己的躯体走到天使面前，摘了墨镜点了点他的额头，微微弯身的姿势让垂式的领口敞开，有意无意的将自己的身体展现给天使，红色长发从一侧垂下，淡淡的香味儿和其他的一切一样诱惑着亚兹拉斐尔。  
天使觉得自己有点儿上头了。  
他低下头假咳了一声缓解自己的尴尬:“克鲁利，这.....我没想到....我不知道这可不可行.....”  
听着天使支支吾吾的发言，恶魔翻了个白眼:“听着天使——要是你不行，那我可就出去了。现在是春天，我想你应该知道对于一条蛇来说意味着什么。”  
“不可以!”  
忽然一声怒斥惊得刚转过身的克鲁利又转了回来，挑着眉毛看着天使。  
亚兹似乎意识到了自己的失态，本来强硬的语气又软了下来:“我只是...这有点儿太超过了....”  
哈，典型守旧派的天使作风。  
老蛇挑起眉微微一笑，按着天使的后脑吻了上去。

他们倒在床上的时候，克鲁利被天使亲的几乎喘不过气，虽然空气对他来说并不重要，但攻势猛烈的天使确实让他很受用。  
他手忙脚乱的解着亚兹的衬衣扣子，亚兹则忙着一边亲吻，一边双手从他衣服侧摆探进去，玩弄着他的乳粒。  
该死的，这个坏天使绝对背着他看了那些色情文学。

颤抖的手无论如何都解不开做工精细的扣子，恶魔似乎因此有些恼怒——贴心的天使打了个响指帮他解决了这个烦恼，接着一把捞起了克鲁利的腿搭在了自己的肩上。  
小腹忽然猛的收紧，一股热潮顺着脊柱直冲头顶，前端涌出的清液也晕湿了一大片裙面。  
克鲁利的呼吸忽然急促起来。  
“亚...亚兹，我的发情期到了。”

克鲁利的双腿都架在亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀上，细高跟在剧烈运动下还保持着最初穿上它的样子。多亏蛇的柔韧度，这样近乎对折的姿势对于6000年的老蛇来说还不算困难。  
但他现在完全考虑不到这个，发情期的潮热和天使那根烙铁般的大家伙从不论字面意义还是实际意义上都烧光了他的理智。  
天使打桩般的操弄一下一下碾压着腺点，激得克鲁利完全挺不直身子，软乎乎仿佛下一秒就要化成水似得。  
腿因为无力顺着天使的肩滑下来搭在臂弯，又被捞上去搭在肩上，过于敏感的身体已经泄了几次，浊白沾在黑色裙摆和变得粉红的大腿内侧，像是最好的催情剂。

腿忽然被放了下来，亚兹也没了动作。但这仅仅只是一瞬间的举动——克鲁利被翻了过去，呈跪趴的姿势将线条清晰的后背完全展露给天使。  
缓慢挺动着，亚兹拉斐尔顺着裸露后背的椎骨亲吻到脖颈，细嗅恶魔身上的味道。像是红酒，醇厚悠久，又像是罂粟，美丽，但诱人犯罪。  
后入的姿势让亚兹进得更深，下垂的裙摆挡住了交合处和一片狼藉的前端，莫名让画面带上了些许隐晦的色情。  
顶弄的前端忽然触及了隐蔽的腔口，让几乎失去意识的克鲁利过电一样弹了起来，剧烈扭动着想要离开。  
“嘶....别...别碰那，天使.....”因为呻吟而沙哑的嗓音带着一点儿可怜兮兮，这让亚兹拉斐尔一瞬间有一种强奸了伊甸园之蛇的错觉。  
天使停了动作，俯下身和努力回过头的恶魔交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，过度的精神刺激让克鲁利控制不住自己，眼尾和颈侧出现了蛇的黑色鳞片，在微光下闪着好看的墨绿色。  
但亚兹却在这时候坏心眼的蹭了蹭恶魔体内的腔口，引得克鲁利一阵战栗。  
“见鬼....”他挣扎着向前挪了点儿，想要确保自己的泄殖腔离那根烙铁样的东西远点儿，却叫天使拽着腰拉了回来，腔口狠狠的遭受了一次撞击，已经有了微张的趋势。  
克鲁利不敢动了。  
他回过头有点儿委屈的看着天使。  
“我....会怀孕.....亚兹拉斐尔...嘶..我不...我根本没有试过.....”  
“可我认为你可以，克鲁利，你会是个好爸爸......”  
“闭嘴!天使....嘶......一窝小恶魔....可不是我想要的.......”说完之后他沉默了，把头埋在枕头里嘶嘶吐着气。  
亚兹拉斐尔忽然明白了克鲁利拒绝的原因，这让天使笑了起来，橄榄色的眼睛里熠熠闪光。  
“克鲁利，我爱你——不管你是什么。”他亲了亲恶魔红透了的耳尖，“在我看来你就是一个天使，一个和爱过不去的天使。”  
见鬼!  
见鬼见鬼见鬼!  
现在克鲁利不但怀疑天使偷看了什么色情文学，肯定还有《约会必备100条金句》和《如何让爱情保鲜》这样的情感类生活贴士。  
去他的爱情金句吧。

撞击和顶弄的刺激下，泄殖腔被完全打开，从未体验过的快感让他的翅膀“腾”地伸展开来，随着主人抖动的频率微微开合。  
那简直太美了。  
亚兹拉斐尔从心底由衷的赞叹，同时也伸了羽翼覆盖在克鲁利身上。  
泄殖腔被滚烫体液充满的刹那，黑色羽翼拍打着，黑色和白色的羽毛缓缓落下几根，静静躺在床脚。  
被性爱消耗完所有体力的恶魔甚至没有力气摆脱那件变得湿漉漉黏糊糊的丝缎质礼服，索性变回了原型，将自己盘成一团缩在枕头上，看起来要多委屈有多委屈。  
亚兹拉斐尔笑笑，施了一个奇迹将一片狼藉的床还原，穿好了自己的条纹睡衣后上了床。  
“晚安，克鲁利。”  
蛇没有说话，只是用了一个嘶嘶声来回应。  
但权天使感受到，盘卧在枕头上的蛇不动生息的滑进了被子里，贴着天使温暖的胸口盘成了一团。

 

尾声

没有办法说“爱”的克鲁利从那天起，学会了很多表达爱意的手势，有些是他搜集来的，另外一些则是他和亚兹拉斐尔两个人之间的秘密暗号。天知道，不，天都不知道别西卜，加百列看到他们这些手势的时候心里在想些什么。  
但别说上司了，就连他克鲁利自己不知道自己为什么会这么做并且执着于这个。  
或许是因为装了一肚子天使的子孙后代吧。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 垂裳:是古罗马女性袍子的一个样式(可以去搜一下)
> 
> 另:  
> 我感觉我是ooc怪物我要和自己打架了!  
> 不过女装蛇我可以!我真的可以!!!


End file.
